Revenge
by FMAlchemist96
Summary: Peeta notices Katniss' strange behavior and finds out more than he bargained for. Everlark. M for later chapters. R&R! :)


This is another fic I started about a year ago. This is technically my first fic, so go easy on this one!

Katniss squeezed her eyes shut as sunlight poured in through her bedroom window. The white blanket of snow on the ground helped to further blind her. She groaned and dropped her head back onto the pillow. Katniss rolled over to find the spot next to her empty. She frowned then caught the aroma of bacon, eggs, and pancakes coming from the kitchen.

Katniss sighed and threw the covers off of her body and yawned. She shook her head in attempt to expel her nightmare from her memory. Two years had passed since she'd been in that damned arena. Two years and many changes. Panem was peaceful now. It was a happy place. A place Prim would have loved…Katniss shook her head and thought of Peeta and the wonderful breakfast that awaited her. She and Peeta had married a month after Katniss' 18th birthday, and oh, what a beautiful day that was.

Her dress had been stunning…the whole day was stunning, actually. The wedding had been held in District 12. Katniss and Peeta had wanted a private, simple ceremony. They'd had enough of the attention during and following the Games.

Katniss smiled at the memories of the day. Peeta's face lit up as Katniss walked into the kitchen. He set down the Wisk he'd been using to scramble the eggs.

"Hey," He grinned, "did you sleep well?" he asked as he walked over to hug his wife.

"No, I had another nightmare."

Peeta frowned and kissed Katniss on the forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, pouring the eggs into a frying pan. Katniss leaned against the refrigerator.

"We were back in the arena, just like the 74th Games. Only there were more people that we know. You, me, Gale, Prim, Effie, Cinna, and my dad."

"Your dad was there?" Peeta asked. Katniss nodded.

"You met him. I told him that we were married and he took that pretty well. In my dream, I was pregnant. I told him that and he didn't take it as well. He punched you."

"Ouch."

"And Gale overheard…Peeta, he killed you. Prim killed Gale for that. Dad found a sword and he stabbed me in the stomach…he killed the baby. The last thing I remember is Cinna yelling, 'No!' and me falling to the ground."

Peeta carried two plates to the table, closely followed by Katniss.

"That's…damn…Are you feeling any better now?" Peeta asked.

Katniss nodded and spread butter on her toast. The two ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you want kids?" Peeta asked.

"Peeta…I…I don't know. I've never wanted kids. But regardless of that, I just don't think that right now would be a good time. I'm still working through some of the emotional toll of the last three years. I know I'll always be affected by it, but now-"

"I didn't mean right now. I know you're going through a lot, Katniss. I don't want to put any added pressure or stress on you. I meant in general."

"I…yes…no…I don't know. I don't think I'd be a good mother. Some days I still wake up thinking that everything is going to be taken away and…"

"But it won't! I'm not going anywhere. Our lives aren't changing anytime soon."

"Peeta, we're still really young. We're 19. If we had kids right now my mother would castrate you, and then kill us both. There's plenty of time to think about kids. To talk about it." Katniss said as Peeta picked up her plate and took both back into the kitchen.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Peeta said, pecking Katniss on the cheek.

"Gale's in 12." Katniss blurted.

"Huh?"

"Gale is in District 12. He's visiting."

"Oh. Do you want to have him over for lunch or dinner?" Peeta asked.

"No…yes…I don't know…"

"You seem really unsure today," Peeta frowned, "is something wrong?"

Katniss bit her lip and averted her gaze.

"Katniss." Peeta grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong? Tell me so I can help you…"

"He…I…The way he acted around me the last time we saw him scared me."

"Why? What is he doing to you, Katniss?"

Katniss hesitated.

"At our wedding reception, when I danced with him, he kept groping my ass. That's why I stopped dancing with him in the middle of the song."

"Has anything else like this happened?" Peeta asked, temper rising.

"Peeta…when you were hijacked, he tried getting me to sleep with him. I refused and he got pissed. Before the wedding, he tried to convince me to call it off. He wanted me to choose him instead. He's mentioned repetitively how he wants to sleep with me; he's 'joked' about forcing me to sleep with him just so he gets his chance."

Peeta took it in. He attempted to speak three times, but no words came out. He leaned against the counter, clenching his fists.

"We're having him over. But we won't be treating him to shit. He isn't going to see you at all. I want you to stay in our room. I'm going to talk to him."

"Peeta, what if he tries to hurt you?!"

"If I have a good reason to fight, I never lose. You being my reason makes me invincible."

"Peeta, I-"

"Katniss, stop! I couldn't stop him when I was in the Capitol or when I was hijacked. Now I can pay him back. He's not going to make you worry for your safety anymore."

"Peeta, just calm down. We don't have to have Gale over. We don't have to talk to him. Trust me, threatening him will only make it worse. Trust me on this, Peeta."

Peeta studied Katniss's face for a moment. He nodded and poured a glass of juice.

"Okay. Fine. But he isn't going to keep you or I cooped up in here. We're going out regardless of Gale's presence. Okay? But I don't want you going out alone. I know you think you can take care of yourself. But Gale's twice your size. I know that you think you know him, but with the way you've been describing his behav-"

"Peeta." Katniss interrupted.

"What?"

"You talk way too much," Katniss smiled.

"So I've heard." Peeta chuckled.

Okay, so the first chapter sucks. I seem to be talented at screwing things up at first, so bear with me. This one will be short as far as most of my fics go, and I'm not even sure if I can really finish it at this point. I guess we'll just have to see. Reviews are absolutely loved!


End file.
